Camera observation systems are sometimes used to observe activities in room or other area. In many circumstances, movement of the camera to observe different portions of the room or area is distracting to those in the room or other area. In addition, the relatively large size of the opening through which observation occurs may undesirably permit noise to be transmitted to the room or area being observed.